Proteges
by Ocean Eyed Redhead
Summary: The story of Katniss and Peeta's children, now. Their daughter the spitting image of the mother and son just as compassionate as his father. But when Gale returns for The Communing(the rejoining of the Districts) with his wife and kids, will their daughter's life change?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

_"Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Raise the bow… Draw back the arrow… Let you face anchor your grip… Close an eye and focus on the target… Breathe through your nose deeply… Exhale through your mouth… and release…" _

My mom's words play in my head as my fingers release the arrow and it goes soaring across our backyard into the red bull's eye painted on the tree. I jog across the lawn and retrieve all ten of my arrows from the tree, placing nine of them in my sheath and reloading one into my bow. I trot across the backyard, heading back to the patio.

I listen to my mom's advice again, but am interrupted by the sound of sliding. The back porch door.

"My big sister. Celebrating her eighteenth birthday but shooting at a tree…" my brother says.

I chuckle softly and release an arrow. It hits the tree. Ah, little Aidan. Only two years younger but wise beyond his years.

"My birthday isn't for three days," I smile, facing him.

He takes a seat on the porch steps.

"Don't let me stop the celebration," he says innocently.

I smile and shake my head sitting beside him.

"Mom and dad are worried, you know," he mumbles.

I turn my gaze to him. His silver eyes lock with mine.

"What about…"

He smirks. I know what this is about. Me.

"Can you blame them, Juniper?"

I can't.

"You've been different since Hooper left… which is understandable! He WAS your first boyfriend… You just seem different. You never wanna hang out with Plat and Dario-"

"They creep me out with their fraternal twin powers. The way Plat always knows what his sister is thinking and finishes her sentences… Blech," I scoff trying to make a joke.

Aidan purses his lips and looks back out at the tree.

"I think mom and dad are more nervous about the Communing than me… I think they've just added me to their worry list more than anything, Aidan."

"That's possible. Especially since District Two is hosting, which means…" he trails off.

I nod at him and sigh. Gale will probably be coming. Mom and her almost love, Gale, have kept in touch via mail and technology over the past twenty five odd years, but they haven't seen each other in person. A letter came from him the other day as usual, but this one was different. This time when mom read it, she crumpled it up, groaned and stormed away to hunt. Something she rarely does now. My father read the letter and seemed equally irritated. Together, Aidan and I concluded that it was Gale saying he would be coming for the Communing.

The yearly ritual where all the Districts Commune in the once restricted grounds of District 12 and have a friendly visit. A reminder of how we have went from barbaric to civil all on our own. Each year a different district hosts. Each year a rebellion member speaks. Three years ago, it was my mother. Now we have circled back to District 2 hosting.

Aidan and I think Gale will be speaking and that is what upsets my mom. Seeing Gale.

"I read the letter, Juniper," mumbles Aidan.

I look over at him and raise my brows. He nods confirming my suspicion.

"He's not coming alone either. Gale's bringing his wife and three kids."

I smack my hand to my face.

"Poor mom," I groan into my fingers.

I hear Aidan chuckle.

"She'll deal. Dad will take care of her…"

"Dad can barely take care of himself, Aidan," I snap and instantly regret what I said.

Dad's flashbacks have been far and few but when they are… they are bad and Aidan and I have to leave the house.

"Shame the Communing happens on your birthday, sis," sighs Aidan.

I twist the brass buttons on my jacket.

"September is a boring month for a birthday anyway. Not much you can do. Summer is over. No good holidays to theme the birthday. Plus, school has started…for you…" I smirk.

I graduated the school back in May.

"Any idea what you're going to do, Junie?"

I look away from him and up at the sky with a small grin.

"Trophy wife."

He bursts out laughing and I join him before shaking my head.

"Still no idea. I guess I'll find out," I shrug.

"I bet it'll be something great."

I put an arm around Aidan and kiss him on the cheek, then ruffle his blonde hair. We sit in silence. We don't get awkward. We just get contemplative.

Ten minutes pass. The sliding door opens. Aidan and I turn around.

"Your father says dinner is ready," our mom says.

We both nod. I stand and start for the tree.

"Shoot another one. Let's see," requests mom.

I halt and look over my shoulder at her. Aidan has already gone inside. My mom stands on the porch with her arms folded.

"Alright," I say approaching her.

I stand back on the patio and remove an arrow from the sheath then position it in the bow. I raise the bow, draw back the arrow and use my mouth as an anchor.

"Close an eye and aim…" she says.

I slowly shut an eye.

"Through your nose… out your mouth…"

I breathe deeply through my nose and as I release the air out my mouth. I let go. The arrow flies into the red bullseye. I look over at her and she smiles proudly.

"You're very good…" she remarks.

"Yeah, well, nobody doubts I'm the daughter of Katniss Everdeen," I shrug jogging to the tree.

That's right. I'm the daughter of Katniss and Peeta. My name is Juniper Artemis Mellark. My brother is Aidan Grayer Mellark. We are prodigies. We are proteges. We are the future of Panem. We just don't know that.

That night I lay on my bed staring out the large glass wall that gives me a perfect view of the forest. The moon is covered by the trees but I know it's there. I blink and sigh rolling on my back. I realize how hopeless I feel. No. Worthless. I feel like I have no future. With the President of Panem being so dialed in to the needs of the people and no wars or much need for political/militia leaders I feel like my hunting skills and public speaking skills are not needed.

I feel like there is no place for me. No future.

A loud hovering noise comes from outside. I look out my window wall with a puzzled expression. A hovercraft flies over the forest treetops and comes towards my window. I slide out of bed and walk towards the window only to see it fly over our house.

My bedroom door creaks open and I turn around to see Aidan enter.

"What was that?" he whispers.

"A hovercraft," I reply.

His eyes widen.

"Do you think…" Aidan asks.

"Yeah-" I'm interrupted by more hovering noises.

Aidan and I run to the window. A series of hovercrafts fly over us in the direction of the once restricted field.

"The other districts…" he murmurs.

I nod.

"Not really a surprise. Celebration starts tomorrow."

"Two days straight," groans Aidan.

"What do you want to bet that Gale shows up tomorrow…" I grumble.

I slowly cross to my bed and sit. Aidan joins me.

"He has to. The commencement-"

"Commencement speech," I finish with a sigh.

Aidan nods and gives me a firm hug.

"It's gonna be okay. Mom is tough. She's got dad. She'll be able to deal with it."

I lay my head on his shoulder. We discuss the celebration with all the different district's food stands and even all the amusement rides recreated from Old America that will be placed in the Once Forbidden Field(Restricted Field I mentioned earlier). He eventually returns to his bedroom and I fall asleep.


	2. Information and the Heart

CHAPTER TWO

I wake up the next morning and sigh. It's the first day of The Communing celebration. I get out of bed and put on some tight, olive green pants and a baggy white shirt, tucking it in loosely. I black belt sits on my hips. I slip on my lace up, brown leather boots and double knot them. My door opens and I look over my shoulder. My mom.

"Morning," she greets.

She's already dressed in her usual outfit of tight pants and a light button up.

"Hey," I say.

She holds up a brush and hairband offering to do my hair for The Communing celebration. I nod. Mom sits on my bed and brushes my long, dark hair.

"You've got beautiful hair," she says.

I smile.

"I get it from you."

She laughs softly as she starts a dutch braid behind my left ear, leaving a shorter strand hanging by my face.

"You get those beautiful eyes from your father though," she remarks.

"Everyone says I look like you, though. That Aidan looks like dad, even with the grey eyes."

She continues to braid wordlessly. I sigh as she finishes and ties the hairband around the end of my braid.

"You're nervous about seeing Gale," I whisper.

I hear her exhale softly. I face her only to see her nod.

"I am."

"Why?" I ask.

Her hands are folded in her lap.

"Because every time I see him…every time I see him I think of Prim dying…"

"It's got nothing to do with being jealous of his wife and kids?" I ask.

She laughs and shakes her head.

"I'm glad he's happy. I've got your father and you and your brother. I have no reason to be envious," she smiles, her eyes crinkling.

I study her expression. There's sadness in her eyes. I pull her into a hug.

"I'm sorry… Everything will be alright," I whisper into her ear.

I slowly release her and she smiles at me, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she says.

I nod once and she frowns putting an arm around me.

"Are you okay?"

She's referring to my breakup.

"I'm fine, mom. I mean… I'll be okay… I just hate any person who has testicles now," I wink.

"Are you telling me that you're a lesbian," she smirks.

I shake my head.

"No… Not yet," I wink.

She laughs and strokes my braid giving me another kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, well… go enjoy The Communing Celebration. It's noon. It's already begun."

I nod and we stand simultaneously. She reaches into her pocket and hands me some money.

"You and your brother go get some lunch."

"Are you and dad coming?" I ask.

"Your father is running the District 12 food booth…and me…well…for obvious reasons…" she murmurs with a grim smile.

I nod.

"Okay. Is Aidan awake?"

"Waiting on you to wake up since nine," mom laughs.

I nod with a grin and grab my small bag, sticking the money in the front pocket. Little did I know, I was about to meet someone who would change my life forever.

…..

Aidan and I arrive at The Communing Celebration at twelve-thirty and get some fish sandwiches from the District Four booth. We sit at one of the many picnic tables. I sigh as dozens of girls from District Twelve walk around wearing dutch braids in salute of my mom. A few boys wear shirts that say: Boy With Bread. This makes Aidan laugh. I can't help but smile in spite of myself.

"The braid thing does seem a bit irritating," he remarks.

I nod and groan.

"So irritating…"

"Aidan! Juniper!"

I look in the direction of the female voice to see Dario and Plat approaching us, waving. I scan the area to see if anyone has noticed Katniss and Peeta's kids sitting at the picnic table. The last thing I wanted was attention. I wave my hand signaling for her to lower her voice. Plat covers his sister's mouth as they arrive at our table and nods at me. I smile and shake my head.

"We haven't seen you in forever," says Plat.

"Sorry. Been a little busy," I shrug.

"Okay," say Plat and Dario in unison.

There's an awkward pause as Aidan scarfs down the last of his sandwich. I raise my brows at him.

"What's the rush?" I ask.

He looks at the twins then back to me.

"I sort of told Plat and Dario I'd ride some of the ride's with them…" he mumbles.

Aidan's worried about hurting me. I scoff. I don't really care.

"Go ahead. Here's some tickets," I say handing him about fifty, leaving myself about thirty for food and maybe some games.

"You sure?" asks Aidan.

"Yeah, we don't mean to steal him," adds Dario.

I shake my head.

"Steal away! Have fun, guys," I smile.

"You wanna come?" asks Plat and Dario.

I shake my head.

"I want to finish my sandwich and can't ride anything on a full stomach. I don't have as strong a stomach as Aidan," I lie.

They all nod.

"Suit yourself…" sighs Plat.

Aidan stands and gives me a fleeting wave as they head in the direction of the rides from Old America. I continue to eat my sandwich alone.

I finally finish and sip my fruit juice observing all the admirers. Only a few recognize me. They wave and I offer a nod of recognition.

"Big on the rides?" a deep voice says.

I look over my shoulder to see a very tall young man with dark hair and silvery eyes looking at me.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"You've got a lot of tickets. I assume you're a ride enthusiast," he shrugs.

I look in the back pocket of my pants to see the red tickets sticking out. My eyes look back at him and I purse my lips.

"You were looking at my ass?" I ask.

He chuckles and approaches me.

"Can you blame me?"

My jaw drops. He's bold.

"Too much…" he murmurs with a small smile.

I nod and exhale awkwardly. He gives me a grin that warms me… then I remember my hatred for men currently and roll my eyes.

"Whoa…" he scoffs.

I look at him and raise my brows taking a sip of my drink.

"Which district are you?" he asks.

"Twelve," I sigh, bored with his questions.

He extends a hand to me.

"I'm Orion," he says.

I shake his hand and don't say my name. There's not many Junipers and if there are then they aren't known for resembling Katniss as much as me. Even with District Twelve being known for its dark hair and silver eyes.

"Now you tell me your name," he prompts.

I shake my head and stand, gathering my trash.

"I don't think so," I say tossing my trash in the can to my left.

He smirks at me.

"See you," I say with a small curtsy.

I begin to walk home. I've had enough. This guy has exhausted me. I heard a few solid thumps beside me and look to my right. It's the guy. He stares down at me with a broad smile.

"Can I help you?" I snap.

"What's your name?" he asks with a shrug.

"Why do you care?" I groan.

He shrugs again.

"Because I think that you're very pretty and I like to get to know pretty girls."

I roll my eyes once more as I approach the District village with its better, remodeled homes.

"Well, I don't like to get to know guys who are leaving in three days," I say.

He laughs at my indignant behavior.

"What?" I snap halting at the entrance to the village. He stops beside me and grins.

"Even prettier when you're angry," he replies.

I sigh and continue. He still follows.

"Why are you following me," I say, not looking at him.

"I want to know who you are," he replies as we pass my dad's bakery, closed for the day so he can run the District Twelve food booth.

"It shouldn't matter that much. Like I said, you leave in three days and I'm not interested in getting to know someone who is just gonna disappear for about fourteen years!" I exclaim.

"Well, that's not true. If you really like me, we can visit each other. Meet up halfway."

"Why would I want to visit you?"

He laughs and shrugs.

"Because we'll be engaged obviously and make beautiful babies."

My jaw almost drops again, but I keep it in check.

"You're absurd," I grumble.

"It's a joke," he says flatly.

I let out a sharp, sarcastic laugh and he joins me with that warm chuckle.

"You're funny," he remarks.

"Oh good. I was hoping you would find me amusing," I sigh with fake relief.

We are close to my house now and I don't want him knowing where I live. The size of my house will give away that I am richer than most people in District Twelve and he may guess who I am.

"Listen, guy, we're getting closer to my home and I don't want you knowing my name or where I live, so if you could please leave, I'd be most grateful."

He stares at me contemplatively and finally shrugs in compliance with my request.

"Alright, but rest assured we'll meet again in these three days," he says pointing a finger at me.

He begins to walk away and I watch him, waiting for him to disappear so he doesn't see me walk to my home. Then something comes over me. I've forgotten his name and want to know it.

"What's your name again?" I call with a sigh.

He turns around walking backwards now.

"From District Two!" he announces in a formal voice.

I can't help but smile in spite of myself.

"Orion! Orion Hawthorne, milady!" he yells back.

My mouth hangs open. Hawthorne. From District Two. How many Hawthornes were there in District Two. Hawthorne as my mom described having dark hair, grey eyes and being very tall. This was the son of Gale Hawthorne and he was after my heart.

I started to race home once he was out of sight. Unsure of what to do…with this information…and with my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

SPEECHES, DINNER AND DISCOVERY…

The Celebration closes for the day at seven. Aidan and I help our dad shut down his booth.

"Did you both have fun?" asks dad.

I asked Aidan earlier to lie and say I rode rides with him, Dario and Plat so our parents wouldn't worry.

"Yeah. Me, Dario, Plat and Juniper rode, like fifty rides…" says Aidan.

He glances at me out of the corner of his eye and I give him a nod of gratitude.

"So, the Commencement Speech is about to start…" dad sighs.

"Are you going?" I ask.

"Your mother decided it was too much for her so I'm going to go and be civil to Gale. He wanted to see us and I'm sure we'll have to invite him over to dinner."

I frown. I can tell he is not looking forward to this. I give him a quick, one armed hug as we near the stage set up in the town courtyard. There's a microphone centered on the stage with a giant banner that says "2" on it.

"Dad, do you mind if I stand separately? I really don't want people knowing who I am," I request.

He peers over his glasses at me.

"You sure?" he asks.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll meet you guys at the house…unless…Aidan, you want to stand with me?"

Aidan shakes his head. I can tell what he's thinking. Dad needs some emotional support. I nod and give them each a quick hug before disappearing into the crowd. Five minutes later a tall man with dark, but slightly greying hair and smoky eyes stands on the stage. He looks good for his age. I only know his age because this is Gale Hawthorne.

"Good evening," he greets, his voice deep.

It sounds like Orion's a little. I look over at dad whose fists are clenched and brows are knitted together. Aidan looks at me and shrugs with a small smile. I grin.

"Before I begin my speech, District 2 has a video for you…"

Ugh, the video. Every year there's a short video that recaps the games and the rebellion. I've memorized it now.

Something catches my attention on stage. Someone waving. I squint. Orion. He grins at me broadly and stops waving when he sees me look at him. The video begins with noble/dramatic music.

"The Hunger Games. A Rebellion. An Uprising. Disaster…" mouths Orion.

I purse my lips fighting back a smile.

"The Hunger Games. A Rebellion. An Uprising. Disaster," our President's voice narrates.

I watch the recap not paying much attention.

Gale's speech thanks District 12 for hosting this year's Communing even though it was random and our District was literally drawn from a glass bowl. Just like the Hunger Games. He says that the Communing will feature more speeches on the Rebellion tomorrow and on the third day Gale will be telling his story about the Rebellion. The Celebration would continue tomorrow but on the final day it would not happen. It ended at eight. He thanked everyone for coming and walked off stage while the audience applauded.

The whole time I felt Orion's eyes on me. I didn't look at him.

I waited for everyone to clear out and headed home alone. I hated Orion already…but was strangely drawn to him.

…

Dad and Aidan arrive home around eight forty.

"What took you so long?" asks Mom.

"Gale's coming over for dinner after his speech tomorrow," Dad sighs.

My mom sighs and puts down the book she is reading.

"Whose idea was that?" she snaps.

"Gale said he wanted to meet up with us remember? One dinner won't kill us, Katniss."

My Mom storms out the sliding glass door into the backyard. I grab Aidan by the wrist and drag him upstairs.

"What are you doing?" he hisses.

"Eaves dropping!" I reply as we enter my room.

We both stand on either side of the window and strain our ears to hear the argument. Mom begins to cry. Something she rarely does. Dad tells her that it'll only be an hour and a half. We peek for just a second to see them sitting on the porch steps, my Father's arm around my mother's shoulders.

"You know his oldest son is twenty, almost twenty-one. That's around Juniper's age…" Mom sniffs.

"Yeah?" my Dad inquires.

"Peeta, don't be stupid… What if she falls for him? Like she did for Hooper…"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. He's only here for two more days. She's not stupid. She knows a relationship would be pointless. Plus, she's boycotting men. Has been since Hooper broke up with her and left a month ago," Dad snickers.

Mom laughs softly.

"If you say so…"

Aidan looks at me, raising his brows.

"Are you in love with his son?" he gawks.

"No!" I hiss. "What makes you think I even know him?"

"Your face when mom mentioned his eldest son…" whispers Orion.

I glare at him. I didn't make a face.

"Out of my room."

We hear the patio door slide open. I grab Aidan by the shoulders and guide him to the door pushing him into the hallway, and quietly but quickly shutting my door.

Sleep doesn't come easy. Every time I close my eyes, for some reason I see Orion. Then my stomach drops. They're coming for dinner tomorrow night. Orion will be with them and know exactly who I am. I'm screwed.

…

I don't go to The Celebration the next day. Instead I shoot arrows with Mom in the backyard. Aidan asks me like four times to come before he leaves but I refuse and keep shooting arrows. By three in the afternoon I'm starting to want to go but realize it's not a good idea. Mom supports my decision not to go. Obviously because she doesn't want me associating with Orion.

I shoot an arrow and it sticks right into the tree with a thunk in the bullseye.

"Holy… You're so good, Juniper…"

I smile and set up another arrow.

"So…did you meet anyone new yesterday?"

She wanted to know if I had met Orion. I couldn't tell her, so I just shook my head.

"Not really."

Her shoulders moved up and down in relief.

"Well, how do you feel about the Hawthornes coming over dinner tonight?"

I smirk at her aiming my bow and arrow.

"How do YOU feel about it is the real question…"

I release the arrow and it sticks right above the last one. She shoots at arrow and it sticks beside mine.

"How do you think I feel?" she asks.

"Anxious. Nervous. Scared."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, it's a guy you THOUGHT you loved and he's showing up with his wife and kids. Awkward much?" I laugh stepping off the patio and going to retrieve the arrows.

"You'd be right," she sighs.

I look over my shoulder and cock a brow at her with a smirk as if to say 'of course I am.'

She sits on the porch steps with a sigh. I put the arrows in my sheath and walk back to her taking a seat.

"It's only like ninety minutes. It'll be over before you know it…"

She nods.

"I'm gonna go tonight."

"Go where?" I ask.

"To Gale's speech."

I raise my brows.

"Really? Why?"

"Because not going is worse than going. I don't want him knowing how uncomfortable I am around him and if he sees I'm not there both days then he'll think I'm avoiding him."

"But you are avoiding him," I snicker.

Mom gives me a look and purses her lips. I raise my hands innocently.

"Your father will be there. That'll make it easier. Do you want to come?"

I shake my head vigorously.

"No, I went through that yesterday."

She smiles warmly and tucks a loose lock of hair behind my ear. The truth is I need to prepare myself. Orion will find out I am Katniss and Peeta's daughter in a few hours. I need to wrap my head around it.

Mom hugs me and gives me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Lunch?" she asks.

I nod.

We go inside and aren't picky. We just have sandwiches and watch television together. She doesn't have to leave for a few hours and also needs to wrap her head around seeing Gale for the first time in over a decade. I can tell she is nervous but know that she can handle it. She's the strongest person I know.

…

It was seven forty five. Mom had left for Gale's speech almost an hour ago and in a short time the Hawthornes would be here. I groaned into my pillow as I lay on my bed then realized I had to check on the chili Mom had started in the crock pot for supper. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen lifting the lid off the crock pot and dodging the steam. I stirred it for a minute mindlessly and went to the bathroom.

I washed my face and finger nails, then took out my braid. My hair in a series of crazy waves that looked good and kind of sexy. I shook my head trying not to worry too much about my appearance. That would insinuate I was trying to impress Orion. I didn't want that.

A half hour later I heard the door open.

"Your house is beautiful," remarked an unfamiliar woman's voice.

Gale's wife.

"Thank you, Athena. I'm sure yours is just as nice though," said Mom.

"I'll finish the chili up," says Dad.

"Let me help you," Gale adds.

"Athena why don't you and the kids join me in the living room," Mom asks.

I hear footsteps race towards my room. The door swings open. Aidan.

"Come on. Don't be rude," he scolds.

I roll my eyes and follow him downstairs. The smell of chili is overwhelming and makes my stomach growl. But maybe that's because Orion is about to find out the truth.

ORION'S P.O.V.

I have always been a ladies' man and was eager to meet the daughter of Katniss and Peeta. I know she'll be beautiful. Then again, I can't get the girl from yesterday out of my head. Her big blue eyes. Curvy lips. Sexy but lean body. That smirk and the way she asked my name a second time. I only had tomorrow(the day of my Dad's final speech) and the day after tomorrow(the day everyone says goodbye and packs up) to find her and get her name. Honestly, that's what bothers me most. Not knowing her name.

I sit on the couch. My four year old brother and eighteen year old sister on either side of me. My Mom sits beside Katniss on the far couch.

Footsteps com from the stairs.

"That must be Aidan and my oldest daughter," Katniss says peering towards the entrance way.

Aidan enters alone. He looks over his shoulder towards the staircase.

"Come on," he hisses.

"I'm coming," says a familiar voice.

My jaw clenches and my eyes widen. No way. It's the girl from yesterday.

JUNIPER'S P.O.V.

His face grows pale and his eyes widen. Who I assume are his brother and sister look at me too. The older girls eyeing me in speculation. The younger brother grinning brightly.

"Hello, I'm Athena," greets the woman with long dark hair and pale skin.

I walk around the couch and extend my hand to her, shaking it gently.

"Juniper," I reply softly.

My brother sits in the large chair next to the couch. I sit on the arm and cross my legs.

"Jupiter?" chuckles a deep voice.

I look up sharply to see Orion laughing.

"It's actually Juniper. Not all of us are named after things in space," I snap.

His mouth quirk up in an amused smile.

"Well this is my other son Pluto, and my daughter Venus."

I kind of want to laugh. What was with this woman and outer space?

"So you're the daughter and son of Katniss and Peeta. I knew you looked familiar," says Orion with a glint of anger in his eyes, but a smile on his lips.

I open my mouth to let out a cool retort.

"Supper is ready!" calls my dad.

My Mom stands quickly and rubs her hands together.

"Alright, let's go. I'm sure you all are starving," Mom states.

We all head to the dining room. A hand grips my upper arms and pulls me back. I gawk and look towards the arm to see Orion holding me behind. Then we slowly walk forward.

"Really? You didn't want to tell me your name? Is it because I'm Gale's son?" he whispers.

"No! It was because I didn't want you treating me weird! I didn't even know you were Gale's son till we split up and you said your whole name and district number!" I hiss.

He smirks.

"You were avoiding me today. That's why you didn't come to the Final Celebration."

"That's ridiculous and conceited of you to assume," I say.

I give him a look as we enter the dining room. All the seats are taken but two. Beside Aidan with an empty chair across from the seat. I sat beside Aidan. Orion sat in front of me.

Dinner was not as awkward as I thought. Not for Mom and Dad at least. Gale and Athena got along really well with my parents. Surprising.

Both me and Orion ate in silence. Occasionally making eye contact. I was relieved when Gale finally said they had to be going but then disappointed when he said he would see us tomorrow. They all shuffle out the door and I get a fleeting glass from Orion. He winks. I roll my eyes and start for my room.

"You okay, Junie?" calls my dad.

"Oh, just peachy!" I call back.

"Oh, no. She's not gonna fall for Orion," murmurs my dad to my mom.

She laughs softly and I drown out the rest of the noise as I shut my door, lock it and slam my pillow on my face.

"Come ON!" I groan into the pillow.

'Two more days,' I think to myself.

Then I realize something important. Tomorrow is my birthday. What with all the Communing stuff…my family forgot. Well, not Aidan at least.

…

I wake up at midnight on the dot.

"Happy birthday to me," I sigh.

I jump a foot in the air as a tapping noise comes from my window. My head snaps in that direction to see Orion Hawthorne just outside. No. Way.


	4. A Very Merry Birthday

CHAPTER FOUR

A VERY MERRY BIRTHDAY

My eyes widen as I stare at Orion who smiles cheerfully at me with a wave. I slide out of bed and walk over to the giant window.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss.

"Let me in!" he mouths.

I shake my head.

"No!" I mouth back.

"Please," he pouts.

I stare at him, my jaw set and my eyes blazing.

"Why?" I ask folding my arms.

From behind his back he pulls out a bouquet of different flowers. I raise my brows and he smiles a smile that warms my heart. I hide my anger. It's not hard… That smile makes it impossible to be angry, especially with flowers on a birthday forgotten by my family. I slide open the window and he quickly slides in.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper, quietly shutting the window.

I turn around and he places the bouquet of flowers on my nightstand, taking seat on my bed. I cross my arms and raise my brows.

"I was told by a little bird, that it's your birthday, so I decided to come by at midnight to wish you a happy birthday before anyone else."

I sigh and sit on my bed, looking down at the floor.

"You may be the only one besides my brother to wish me a happy birthday."

"Yeah, he was the one who told me," Orion says.

I fall back on my bed with a quiet groan. He slowly lays down beside me. His feet are off the bed, touching the floor. My toes touch the floor, just barely.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

My head falls over limply and I give him a look. He nods.

"Fair enough. Forgetting your birthday isn't a good move."

"I mean I can understand what with the Communing and my mom seeing a guy she once loved and my dad having to deal with my mom's mood at seeing Gale."

"Is that why you don't like me? Because our parents used to be in love?"

"And he's partly responsible for the death of my would be aunt, Prim."

He sighs and looks at the ceiling.

"You know, don't repeat this…but I kind of think my dad IS mostly responsible for Prim's death. I heard the story."

"Really? You think that?" I ask.

He nods and sighs.

"My dad thinks I don't think it had anything to do with him. Whenever he's told me the story he's left out the part where it was all his idea and that there is a possibility that his bomb was the one that hit Prim. Other people have told me the real story… It sounds like his fault. Not completely but mostly."

"Wow," I gape.

"Didn't expect me to accept the truth?" he chuckles.

"I didn't. No," I reply.

He laughs softly again, shaking his head.

"You have little to no faith in me."

We lay in silence for about thirty seconds. His head falls over in my direction. He grins.

"Well?"

"I have little to no faith in you…" I whisper, looking back at him.

He grins at me.

"Don't be that way. Don't judge me for the sins of my father," he replies, softly

"I don't. Why do you care what I think anyway?" I ask.

He blinks at me and his face grows serious.

"The truth?" he asks.

I nod with a shrug.

"Because I find myself strangely attracted to you, Juniper," he replies.

I raise my brows at him.

"Do you find yourself attracted to me?"

His question causes my face to fall. I take a breath through my nose. Orion wears a relaxed smile, but there's hope in his silvery eyes.

"No," I reply softly.

His mouth quirks up a bit in an amused smile and he looks at the ceiling.

"You are," he says.

The truth is…I am. I wanted to be with him. I had the strangest urge to kiss him. Suddenly, the anger I had against anything with a penis is gone. Gone against anyone except Hooper for leaving me. I realize then that I'm just staring at him. His head turns back to me again. He's smiling still.

"See, you can't quit staring at me."

I quickly look at the ceiling but I feel his eyes still on me.

"Hey, listen up, Jupiter."

My head snaps back at him. Jupiter. He had to stop calling me Jupiter.

"Juniper, listen… I'm here for the Communing one more day and then the final day when we all pack up. What can be the harm of spending some time with me? I'll leave. You'll forget about me in an instant. I can't guarantee that I'll forget about you, but you'll be fine. What's the harm? You'll be fine. I won't possibly. But that's okay."

I stare at him.

"One date, tomorrow. If you don't like it, then you never have to see me ever again."

The truth is… I want to keep seeing him. He's right. I'm attracted to him. Definitely. I mean, how could I not be? He was handsome, funny, thought a lot of me and happy to be around me. One date couldn't hurt.

"When?" I ask.

He grins and sits up. I follow his example and sigh, looking up at him through my lashes.

"How strongly opposed are you to a date early in the morning? I know you probably don't want your mom knowing you are with me."

He's right. I don't.

"I'm up early anyway," I reply with a shrug.

"I'll be here at six am. Meet me in your backyard's forest. Not too far in."

I sigh at him and find myself smiling. I stand up and grab him by the shoulders, standing him up. I start walking him towards the window.

"Get out. I'll see you at six."

He smiles over his shoulder.

"Put those in vase," he says pointing at the flowers.

"Right away. Get out," I repeat.

He steps out onto the roof and I peer out my window watching him jump off the roof to the floor with an almost silent thump. Orion jogs off into the woods and I shut the window. I immediately put the flowers in a vase and fall asleep thinking of how to explain them.

…

The sun streams in through my window and birds chirp. My parents won't wake up till ten. Neither will Aidan. I look at the clock. Five thirty. I put on tight black pants and a dark green top with 3/4 sleeves. I run a brush through my hair and braid it back at the sides then together in the back.

I creep to the bathroom and for the first time in a long time…I put on mascara and lipstick. After putting on lipstick, I stop. Quickly and quietly I put away the makeup and look in the mirror. I look nice…but why do I care? Why do I care if Orion thinks I look good? I groan and walk back to my room, slipping on my brown boots and long, beige coat. I open the window and take the NOT Orion way down by hopping to the tree limb by my window and climbing down to the ground. This wasn't the first time I had snuck out.

I jog into the forest in my backyard about fifty feet and look for Orion. He's nowhere in sight. I look at my wrist watch. It's six. The one person who confirmed that today was my birthday stood me up.

I heard a crack and spun around in the direction of the noise.

"Jupiter," smiles Orion stepping out from behind a tree.

I'm growing strangely accustomed to that nickname. I smile at him just a little.

"Did you put the flowers in a vase?" he asks.

"Yeah, immediately."

"See? You DO care," he grins.

"Whatever. What do you have planned?" I ask, folding my arms.

He smiles and offers me his hand. For some reason, I feel compelled to take it.

'Don't do it!' I think.

And as if drawn by a magnet, I take Orion's hand. We walk farther into the forest.

"Where are we going?" I question.

"You'll see."

I look at him and there are dark circles under his eyes.

"Did you sleep last night at all?"

He shakes his head.

"And you are about to see why…" he says with a mischievous smile.

We step through the trees into the clearing. There was a blanket. On it were sandwiches, two bottles full of some liquid and a bowl of on one of the trees is bullseye and a bow and arrow leaning against it.

"Your brother told me about all this. Said you like archery, strawberries and sandwiches."

I gape. It's heaven. Heaven in the woods. I shake my head.

"You don't like it?" he asks, frowning.

I shake my head.

"No, it's like…perfect," I breath.

He smiles and walks me forward towards the picnic blanket. We slowly sit down.

"So the sandwiches are on toasted bread. They are egg whites with cheese and sausage. I made them with the food we are provided with in our suite so it cost me nothing."

"Where'd you get the bow?" I ask taking a sip of the liquid which turns out to be juice.

"We bring weapons in case of an uprising. I took it. I'll be back before my dad wakes up, plus I doubt there will be an uprising now."

We eat in silence for a few minutes. Orion presses a finger to his lips.

"Sh…" he says.

I smile in spite of myself and sigh. He laughs too.

"So, who are you more like? Your mom or dad?" I ask.

"I haven't really ever thought about it… I guess… both?"

I nod eating a strawberry.

"Who are YOU more like? Your mom or dad?" he asks.

"Mom…" I sigh.

"Well, that was a quick response…"

"I just hear it a lot," I reply.

There's a pause where I don't meet his gaze. Just chew on the bit on strawberry left. I can feel him staring though.

"That's a shame," replies Orion.

My eyes quickly meet his. I'm surprised to see actual pity in them. I offer a wry smile.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean, don't you hate being compared to your mother? I know I hate it when I'm compared to my father."

And I can see why he is compared to his father! He looks identical to every picture I've seen of Gale as a teenage boy.

"Juniper?"

I snap out of my trance and clear my throat.

"I guess so. I hate it when people assume I act like her too."

"I kind of sensed you were used to it when you asked me who I was most like. You get a lot of comments about being her daughter don't you?"

"I bet you get a lot of shit about being Gale's son…" I say quickly.

He laughs softly and picks up a sandwich.

"I get it. It's a sore subject. We don't have to discuss it."

My eyes widen in surprise at how quickly he ditches the uncomfortable topic. I blink at him and give a nod of appreciation.

"Thank you," I say softly.

Orion Hawthorne is turning out to be someone entirely different than I assumed.

"I had a nice time," I say as we near the edge of the forest.

"Good. Happy birthday," Orion smiles.

There's a pause where neither of us says anything. We just stare at one another in silence. The smile he wears makes me smile right back.

"You're warming up to me," he remarks.

I laugh softly.

"Goodbye, Orion," I smile.

I turn towards the house and he grabs my wrist pulling me back gently.

"I know I said today would be the last day you had to see me…but would you mind coming to see me again tonight. Teaching me how to use that bow? I mean it was just wonderful watching you shoot it but I'd like to learn too," he remarks.

I stare at him. I see all the longing in his eyes. He REALLY does want to see me again. I smile at him and gently pull my wrist from his grasp.

"I'm sure I'll see you before then, but just us?" I clarify.

"If that's alright," he shrugs.

"Meet me in the clearing where we met today at midnight."

A wide smile breaks out on his face. I smile in spite of myself and walk towards my house.

"Goodbye, Jupiter!" he calls.

I whirl around and raise a finger to my lips. It's seven in the morning and I don't want my family waking up. He grins.

"Juniper!" I hiss.

With a wave of his hand and a wink of his silvery eyes, he disappears and I feel something I've never felt before. I thought I had but now I knew that I was.

If I thought that I had fallen for someone before…I was wrong. Now, I was falling for Orion. But not love. Never love. I refuse to ever fall in love with him. I make that promise now.


End file.
